


monday to saturday (can't wait for our date on sunday)

by chariiots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i dont know man, technically they're in college but jihoon also works as a producer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariiots/pseuds/chariiots
Summary: [stream move by lee taemin]locks huh ;)[my angel]kwon soonyoung, i will lock you out, are we clear?or; a chatfic in which kwon soonyoung waits (rather impatiently) for his date with the too busy lee jihoon, and maybe tries to drag him out of the studio once or twice.





	monday to saturday (can't wait for our date on sunday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeongcheoled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/gifts).



> I finally [got a curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/woozwhy)

[monday, 6 nov, 20XX: 23:52]

[stream move by lee taemin]  
babe  
my angel  
light of my life

[my angel]  
what.  
i’m in the studio, asshole. is it urgent?

[stream move by lee taemin]  
very!!!!!!!  
i miss you!!!!!!!!!

[my angel]  
we went on a date yesterday, idiot  
besides, don’t you have an 8am lesson tomorrow

[stream move by lee taemin]  
that’s why i’m texting you now~  
just because i saw you yesterday doesn’t mean i can’t miss you!!

[my angel]  
you’re so sappy

[stream move by lee taemin]  
admit it, you love it~

[my angel]  
psh, no

[stream move by lee taemin]  
:<

[my angel]  
… fine

[stream move by lee taemin]  
<:  
how’s your song coming along?

[my angel]  
i mean, i’m almost there right now  
my demo for shoot me should be done by thursday

[stream move by lee taemin]  
can i hear it babe?

[my angel]  
maybe. depends.  
kind of want to surprise you with it when the company actually wants to use it  
but i mean, we both know pledis is a fucking piece of shit so they may just shelve it for years

[stream move by lee taemin]  
like after school?

[my angel]  
we don’t talk about them.  
it’s like, macbeth  
you don’t talk about macbeth on stage, or else your production is doomed to be cursed

[stream move by lee taemin]  
ah right  
i can barely stay awake anymore  
so goodnight!!!!  
i love u!!!!!!!!

[my angel]  
love you too

* * *

[tuesday, 7 nov, 20XX: 23:11]

[stream move by lee taemin]  
make a wish babe!!  
it’s 11:11  
u know what i wish for?  
for you to be here with me right now :<

[my angel]  
i wish for me to finally finish composing this fucking album

[stream move by lee taemin]  
you can do it, babe~  
you got this!!!!!!!  
my baby’s the most talented man to ever walk the earth!!!!!  
your album’s gonna top the charts  
and when it does i’ll treat you to dinner  
babe you alive?

[my angel]  
Uh this is Seungcheol  
Is this Soonyoung?  
I just walked in and found him dead  
I think you killed him dude  
He’s muttering about how cute you are now  
Oh no  
OHNO HE LOOKED UP HE’S GONNA KILWASDOVKL  
ignore what cheol said.  
we both know he’s a dirty liar.

[stream move by lee taemin]  
mm sure babe  
ur cuter tho trust me  
i’d love to stay up with you but i mean dance practice today nd my body can barely take it  
so like  
goodnight hoon~

[my angel]

goodnight  
i’ll go home soon, don’t worry 

[stream move by lee taemin]  
take care!!!!

[my angel]  
mm i will  
love you

* * *

[thursday, 9 nov, 20XX: 02:02]

[my angel]  
hey love  
you better be sleeping now.  
i’m on my way home from the studio now, probably will drop by the convenience store to get dinner  
the night sky is very nice tonight, i can actually see a star.  
(image attached)  
the moon is beautiful  
god, i wish you were here with me.  
i wish we weren’t so busy, then we’d be able to see each other so much more.

* * *

[thursday, 9 nov, 20XX: 06:15]

[stream move by lee taemin]  
baby…  
i miss you too.  
agh, fuck it  
i’ll skip class today and we’re gonna have lunch together  
and you’re not allowed to object!  
i love you~~~~  
sleep well!

* * *

[thursday, 9 nov, 20XX: 22:11]

[stream move by lee taemin]  
just got back to my dorm~  
you holding up well babe?

[my angel]  
almost done.  
i think i’ll finish the whole album by saturday.  
want to come over and listen to the demo for shoot me?

[stream move by lee taemin]  
mmmmmmmmmaybe

[my angel]  
text me when you’re here, i finally got locks installed so you need to be let in now

[stream move by lee taemin]  
locks huh ;)

[my angel]  
kwon soonyoung, i will lock you out, are we clear?

[stream move by lee taemin]  
so no ***?  
hug  
i meant hug  
omg  
PLS

[my angel]  
fuck you. stay out.

[stream move by lee taemin]  
I’M SORRY

* * *

[friday, 10 nov, 20XX: 23:58]

[stream move by lee taemin]  
can you believe i got shifted from sat afternoon  
to a FRIDAY MIDNIGHT  
kwan and i are FREAKING OUT  
starting in two minutes  
i’ll dedicate something to you!

[my angel]  
i knew you’d get that slot one day.  
go play taemin on the radio like 10 times or something

[stream move by lee taemin]  
mm seungkwan’s rushing me to get off my phone  
but i really wanna keep talking to you,,,,,,,,,  
will pick you up after work wait for me babe BYE

[my angel]  
get off your phone, idiot  
ending at two i assume? text me when you’re here  
good luck love, will tune in later

* * *

[saturday, 11 nov, 20XX: 01:32]

[my angel]  
heard the song  
you’re too sweet to me, soon.  are you sure i deserve it?

* * *

[saturday, 11 nov, 20XX: 02:01]

[stream move by lee taemin]  
a hundred percent sure.  
i’m on my way now!!  
see you soon~

* * *

[saturday, 11 nov, 20XX: 23:32]

[stream move by lee taemin]  
why must you put locks  
now you’re asleep in your studio  
and i can’t get you to sleep properly  
never mind found your spare keys  
you’re too predictable babe~~  
ok seriously tho  
give me spare keys.

* * *

[sunday, 12 nov, 20XX: 00:03]

[my angel]  
mm thanks for bringing me back  
i keep forgetting to pass you the spare  
remind me later, yeah? can’t have you constantly breaking in.  
where’re we going for date today?

[stream move by lee taemin]  
cat cafe?  
i know you’ve wanted to go to one for quite a while  
i’ll pay for you~~

[my angel]  
you don’t have to, you know?

[stream move by lee taemin]  
but i want to!

[my angel]  
you’re too nice to me.

[stream move by lee taemin]  
and you deserve the word~  
now go sleep!! i love you!

[my angel]  
i love you too

* * *

[sunday, 12 nov, 20XX: 22:10]

[stream move by lee taemin]  
(image attached)  
(image attached)  
(image attached)  
(image attached)  
(image attached)  
(image attached)

[my angel]  
you took over twenty pictures of me petting cats.

[stream move by lee taemin]  
what can i say?  
my cutie with a cute cat~  
you melt my heart!! 

[my angel]

i’m the cute one??  
kwon soonyoung take that back  
(image attached)  
(image attached)

[stream move by lee taemin]  
you took pictures of me too!!!  


[my angel]  
hush

[stream move by lee taemin]  
ughhhh  
i love you so much, jihoonie  
just…  
i missed you so much the past few weeks

[my angel]  
hey, i’m done with producing the album now  
means we can spend more time together

[stream move by lee taemin]  
you know what that means!

[my angel]  
?

[stream move by lee taemin]  
i’m coming over to your place now!!  
no objections, i’m coming over to pamper you  
you worked too hard

[my angel]  
nothing to object about  
i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for leaving the request! it was fun to write, i hope you liked it ^^
> 
> [prompt me!](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> social media: [tumblr](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chariiots) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/woozwhy)


End file.
